The Little Facts of Teddy Lupin
by HPSpontaneousCombustionTSO
Summary: The first part of a series: Teddy Lupin. Complete.


The Little Facts That Make Up The Next Generation

* * *

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

1. **He absolutely, positively hates his great-aunt Narcissa. **For lots of things actually. He knows she means well, but by God, he hates her. One day, when she decided to rekindle her relationship with Andromeda, she said the cruelest thing that could be said to a four year old orphan. "_You look just like your mother_." She said. He cried. How did she know that? How _would _she know that? What was there to compare? His mother was dead, and he was alive. That was the first big difference. The next was that he was, well, a he, and she was a she. There's _that_ difference. And also, he wasn't as beautiful as she was. There. They did not look the same, and never would they be.

However, on the eve of Narcissa's death when he was thirty-seven, she said the same thing: "You look just like your mother." This time he knew what she meant. From what Andromeda told him, Narcissa didn't mean to remind him of his parent's death, he just meant to compliment him. He guesses, that when you say something to a child, their perspective differs from what the actual intention was. So, when he talked to his children, he always said it in the tone of a child's understanding. He hates learning, so therefore, he still hates Narcissa. Just not as much as before. Well, whatever the middleground of love and hate is, that's where he is.

2. **The first baby he ever held was Molly Weasley. **You see, when he was three, Aunt Fleur was awfully careful of Victoire. So, he didn't get to hold her. He always begged them, every single year for a chance to hold Victoire. Each time, Fleur said no. He hated her for that. When he was five, Molly Weasley was born. This time, Aunt Audrey actually let Teddy hold her. She was so precious and fragile, and Teddy was scared to drop her. He staggered under the weight of the baby and blankets and almost dropped her. Fleur (as were all the female Weasleys) was there and spotted his struggle. She bent down and said, "You're 'olding 'er wrong. You 'ave to 'old 'er like deez." She corrected his position and kissed his temple and stood up. "Good job." she said. From then on, he loved her for that.

3. **He grew up with girl cousins. **Up until he was eight, him, Victoire, Molly, and Dominique were always together. It was quite frightening, really, and Ron was very concerned. So concerned, that he convinced Charlie to take him out to Quidditch games and Dragon shows. Teddy was confused; he liked to hang out with them. Especially Victoire. She was so pretty! But he would never share that. They're almost cousins, he reasoned. And cousins should never like each other. No, that was insect, wasn't it? Or, er, was it ingest? Well, whatever that word was, he wouldn't be the one to commit it. Anyway, Molly was very nice for a three year old, and Dominque was pretty annoying. But still, they're cousins. Er, friends. Whatever. He was glad to have a guy friend around though. Fred is pretty cool. Too bad Teddy is eight years older than him...

4. **He was surprised when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. **To be honest, he's probably a more Slytherin type of person. But he won't admit that. Never. The sorting hat told him that he had enough intellect to beat the average second year. It also said he was witty (he can agree with that!) and clever. And to be honest, he_ was_ quite sarcastic. And he guesses, that when he told the administrator of the Department of International Cooperation that he was indeed a Ravenclaw, he automatically got the job. Little did he know that this was Cho Chang, too a fellow Ravenclaw.

5. **He was the one to name his four kids. **Victoire came up with the middle names, though. His first set of twins were born on January 18th, 2021. Their names were Isabelle Anna and Lukas Sirius. His second set of twins were born on August 1st, 2028 and their names were Remus Theodore and Ronald Wilson. Isabelle was actually named after Bellatrix Black, for Andromeda's sake. She became a Slytherin. Lukas was sorted into Hufflepuff and Remus and Ronald became Gryffindors.


End file.
